


Across Time and Space

by Bananly



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2018-05-09 21:10:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5555468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bananly/pseuds/Bananly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Could it be true that there are gods who never die, and who have lived among humanity since time was unknown. It could be, and we could maybe learn from their tales.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Across Time and Space

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Stripe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stripe/gifts).



Professor Makes Fool of Himself with Recently Released Paper

He makes a claim that four characters of lore are real people who may still be living among us today. Has been asked to leave his job at Princeton and has been shunned by the community. 

The released paper is available for viewing on his blog, thegodsoffour.wordpress.com. after it was apparent it'd be a mocked thing not taken for a cent of its worth he uploaded up because, according to one post on his blog, 'the world deserves to have a chance to peruse my research for themselves'. 

\--

It is no unknown thought that ideas pass between humans easily, always flowing. To find one fairy tale similar to another is not something we find frightening, instead it shows the spread of knowledge during the eras of our past. But they all hold similar elements and change with the culture. This is not the case, as I have found, for a select group of characters that originate in multiple tribes of American Natives. In the case of these four, their 'canon' remains consistent throughout time and cultures. When one character travels to far away lands, we can expect to find documentation of them somewhere else. In fact if it were not for the fact I've studied the relics and stories for myself, I would easily declare them a poorly made hoax. 'The Four' often are seen with names that roughly turn to sounding like some of our modern names. Jade, Rose, John and Dave. Over the years the spelling has changed dramatically as languages shift and evolve, yet these out of place names remained fairly similar. There is also the fact that there is a constant description of them. For the remainder of this paper I will choose to focus on one of The Four in specific for the sake of making everything much easier to understand.

Jade 'The Witch' is constantly referred to as a girl with goddess like tattoos on her face, long dark hair, and a skin tone different than that of the skin of others in her origin location, North America. Below is one of the many artworks that have been dedicated to her in the last few thousand years.

The first place we coherently find reference to not only Jade, but her cohorts, is in what is today considered a trade hub of the old world. It makes it hard to pinpoint what tribes they may have started with, if any at all, but it does prove that they held high importance in the area. Poverty Point, a modern mystery of invention, and a place that it appears many tribes from across America visited and helped to build, was also what many would consider the legends birth place. This is also where one of the main arcs of the characters stories start, and to tell their story is to explain the mysteries of the legends.

One spring day is where the story begins, with Jade ending her daily chores and returning home to the other three gods, Dave, John and Rose. When the sun finally sets and everything from the day has been put away she curled up against them to sleep, laying on the outside part of the pile. However, that night sleep escaped her as fears of dark forces taking her over arose. The fears finally forced her to arise and pack her belongings as she never wished for harm to come to her friends. If an evil being were to take control of her they would be unimaginably hurt and just the idea cut into Jade's soul deeply. So with that fear in her heart she left in the night, moving out on foot.

So before the morning sun could wish her well on her travels, she departed for what we now know as the Gulf of Mexico. On her way she would stop and join with tribes in their own traditions and meals, spreading good will where she could in hopes of putting evil spirit at bay. These tribes would then carry on to tell her story even after she'd gone, telling about a goddess-like woman who helped to find lost villagers, discover resources and spread hope and joy for the upcoming summer. This trail of myths followed her all the way until winter of that year, when she finally reached the coast and helped fishers at sea in hopes of finding new places to explore. It seems that this time she spent travelling relaxed her and helped qualm her stresses over evil spirits. Occasionally a tribes-member would add into the folklore that over a fire she would tell stories of her friends. Most notable of all is how often her friend Rose would be the subject of a story and that many found it important to note how lovingly she talked of her.

Finally it would seem that Jade found her way to South America, where she enjoyed her time and continued on her traditions of spreading good will. Supposedly out of a guilt for leaving behind her friends she eventually found herself heading back to the North. This is also a time where she seemingly drops off everyone's radar. There are no tales or fables from this time period that record her existence. Perhaps her guilt led her to play the role of a traveler, without also acting as an aid? If this would be the case, then the next time we see her do good she is not alone. We find her in Mexico and it would seem that the other three had also been in one of the larger cities. Jade would later tell this story and have it recorded, though never did mention the location by name. 

Jade had been bartering for corn to use to celebrate a time we can guess to be mid April. It's also highly speculated that this is an important time for all four of the Gods, as in each of their own myths do we see this time being expressed as important. While bartering for corn a lovely lady wearing an expensive and beautiful orange sash approached her. Something rang familiar about her, but her face was hidden by the shadow of a hood. It did not take her long however, to find out who she was. For not a moment later was she smacked across the face and flung to the ground. After all her kindness and good deeds, she had no enemies and was stunned that someone would deem this necessary. However, when she looked up and could finally see past the shadow that crept over the girls face. 

It was after this that Jade was reunited with the three other gods and almost time for them to come together fully. However, the bed was lain with salt still from her sudden departure all those years ago. Each night, Jade was introduced to a new lecture, one from each of her loved ones. The first night was Dave, who felt as thought he was both a spiritual counterpart and a protector of the group as a whole. The second night was John, who saw her as a sister to him and had been vastly worried.

It was on that third night though that Rose took Jade aside. Little of this time was ever repeated about again by Jade or Rose, but many cultures have taken their own speculations. Some took the night to make a lesson out of, and some took it as a way to show that love will overpower all. Then there were some that just made adult content out of it for various, perhaps pornographic, purposes. Many scholars believe that the two discussed their shadows, and the paranoia of possession that Jade had first run from. However the night went though, afterwards it was apparent that something amazing had happened. The salt was removed from the bed and these four kept moving along from place to place together, closer than ever before. 

Just before the 18th century the four suddenly dropped off the face of the earth, but it is my firm belief they are still around. Since they resemble humanity so clearly with names strangely modern, it would not be hard for them to blend in. There have been many online communities that have drawn what they may look like in a modern 21st century sense, and they remain very accurate to the original selves. It would not be hard to believe that for each person to read this report, one tenth of them have encountered one of the four themselves...

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written a historic related college-grade (or above) paper in over three semesters. But this seemed like a fun way to play with the idea of post-sburb gods in a new Earth. (^:
> 
> Also, although if this was a Real Paper(tm) I'd be much more specific with tribes and such, I really wanted this to be more fun and not trample on any current existing stories or legends, or worse, make this into an offensive material. So I vague'd on the subject of specific tribes names and focused more on the places.


End file.
